


First Word

by DrogonTheDragon



Series: Momentous Moments [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrogonTheDragon/pseuds/DrogonTheDragon
Summary: Little Peter Stark-Rogers decides it’s finally time to say his first word.





	First Word

Tony turned his head for half a second before he heard the crash. 

“Peter,” he sighed, “you’re a menace.” Slowly Tony bent down to pick up the plastic bowl off of the floor. Sitting up, he looked towards his son who was fidgeting in his height chair. “It’s a good thing that I didn’t put any banana in this bowl yet.” He placed the bowl in front of Peter again and watched as his little meaty hands swatted the bowl away. “You know, I don’t like this little game your playing.” 

Peter smiled and erupted in a small fit of laughter. 

“Steve,” Tony said once his husband walked into the kitchen, “Your son is laughing at me and I don’t like it.” 

“So now he’s ‘my son’?” Steve joked as he walked over to Peter and bent down so they were at the same level. “Did Daddy do something funny?” He asked a very giggly Peter. “Huh? Did Daddy do something funny?” He asked again as he reached his hands under the plastic tray in the height chair and started tickling his son’s belly. “What did Daddy do?” 

“Daddy told him that he doesn’t like his bowl throwing game,” Tony said as he walked over towards the counter to grab a banana. 

“Ohhh. Papa doesn’t like that game either,” Steve said to Peter. Suddenly, Peter stopped laughing and soon his eyes began to fill with tears and the air was pierced with a high pitched cry. “Aw, no sweetie, don’t cry. Papa isn’t mad. I’m not.” 

“Here,” Tony said behind him. “Peter look.” He placed a banana against Steve’s lips. “See? He’s happy. He’s smiling.” Peter stopped crying, but he still had tears running down his face. “Now Peter, you saw that the banana was smiling. The banana represents happiness.” Tony started peeling the banana and put a little of it in the plastic bowl and began to mash it. “And you are going to eat that happiness. Now open up.” He said placing a spoon with a small piece of mashed banana in front of Peter’s face. 

Peter looked at it curiously before tentatively sticking his tongue out to touch it. Once his tongue made contact with the squished fruit, it quickly recoiled back into his mouth. “Peter, you like bananas.” Tony insisted. Peter, stubborn as always, pushed his face away from the spoon. “Care for a try?” Tony asked Steve who took the spoon from him and sat on Tony’s lap and faced Peter. 

“Peter, don’t you want the banana? It tastes really good.” He put the bit of banana that was on the spoon in his mouth and made very dramatic noises. “That was delicious!” He scooped a little bit from the bowl and put it on the spoon. “Do you want some?” He held the spoon in front of Peter who pushed his face in the other direction. “Okay,” He put the spoon in his mouth again. “Yum.” He smiled at Peter. “This is really good.” 

He put some on the spoon again and didn’t offer any to Peter. As the spoon was about to pass Steve’s lips again, Peter opened his mouth. Steve chuckled before putting the end of the spoon in Peter’s mouth. It took a few minutes, but Peter finally swallowed the little bit of banana and opened his mouth for more.

* * *

The next morning Steve spoonfed Peter some mashed banana at breakfast. 

And the day after that. 

And the day after that. 

And the day after that, and so on and so forth. 

Banana’s then became Peter’s favorite food. 

One morning when Steve was feeding Peter, Tony walked into the kitchen carrying a Babies R Us bag in his hands. “I got Peter a little present.” He said as he pulled a onesie out of the bag. It had a white background and had a bunch of tiny banana’s decorated all over it. 

Steve chuckled a little. “That’s cute.” 

“And there’s more!” Tony search the bottom of the bag before taking out a plush banana doll with little legs sticking out the bottom of it. On top of the banana was a sewn-on pair of eyes and a smile. “See, it wants a hug.” 

Before Steve could say anything, Peter opened his mouth and called out, “ba’na”. 

The husbands looked at each other and then down at Peter whose hand was stretched out, trying to grab the plushie in Tony’s hand. “Did he just...?” Tony started. 

“I think he did,” Steve confirmed. 

Neither of them moved until Peter started fussing too much over wanting the banana plushie. Tony surged forward placing the doll in Peter’s hands, before jumping into his husband's arms. 

“He sorta just said his first word!”

“He sorta just said his first word!”

“Oh my God! We need his book of firsts. We have to write this down.” Tony ran down the hallway into Peter’s room and grabbed the book sitting on the top shelf of his closet. “Got it!” He yelled, running back to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw Steve taking a bunch of different angled photos of Peter, to capture the moment. Steve eventually sat down and continued spoon-feeding Peter.

Tony stood there for a moment, admiring his husband and son’s interaction. He watched as Steve used the spoon to catch the banana that was sliding down his son’s chin. He watched as his son’s eyes lit up every time Steve held the spoon out in front of him. Tony ultimately walked over towards the pair, holding Peter’s book of firsts in his hand. He set the book down on the wooden table and he bent down to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist and kiss his shoulder. 

“I’m so proud of him,” Steve said with so much pride in his voice. 

“Me too,” Tony said, “I’m proud of both my boys.” Steve turned his head and kissed Tony’s lips. “I love you.” Tony murmured, rubbing his nose against Steve. 

Both men shot there heads towards Peter when they heard his plastic bowl, filled with mashed bananas, crash against the floor. Steve sighed, getting up to take some paper towels. 

“As I said before,” Tony reached forward and grabbed one of Peter’s little feet, “you’re a menace.” 

Peter smiled at him and started giggling.


End file.
